Portable electronic devices can include a housing to enclose electronic components such as, for example, a circuit board, a display, a battery, a camera, and/or other sensors. Increasingly, portable electronic devices are made thinner and smaller for improved portability and/or aesthetic design. At the same time, additional components and larger components are increasingly being integrated into portable electronic devices to allow for new functionalities and/or to provide for improved functionality. However, the desire for thinner and smaller devices, new functionalities, and/or improved functionalities makes it challenging to integrate the various components within a common device housing or assembly while maintaining optimum performance of the various components.